


Razia

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Gang remang, Minho dan Taemin.





	Razia

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin milik diri mereka sendiri.
> 
> Ceritanya milikku.

Taemin menatap moncong sepatunya dengan gelisah. Kedua tangannya sejak tadi meremas ujung seragam hingga kusut. Tenggorokannya tersumbat dan rasanya pemuda itu bisa pingsan sewaktu-waktu.  
"Jadi, masih tidak mau bicara?" tanya pria di hadapannya dengan gusar. "Begini saja ya, kau bisa jujur padaku dan aku tidak akan melaporkan hal ini pada orang tuamu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"  
Taemin masih enggan menjawab. Jika mengatakan hal jujur bakal menjadi matinya, lebih baik ia diam sampai pria ini menyerah. Toh selama ini ia berhasil menghindar dengan diam dan kabur. Namun sepertinya kali ini ia bakal susah kabur.  
"Oke," kata pria itu pada akhirnya. "Kau kuantarkan pulang sekarang dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa, aku harus bicara dengan orang tuamu."  
Pria itu memegang pergelangan tangan Taemin. "Ayo."  
Taemin tidak bergerak, pria itu menghela napas kemudian melepaskan tangannya, "Mau kugendong?"  
Wajahnya terasa panas seketika. Taemin menggeleng kuat-kuat, menolak sekaligus mengenyahkan imajinasi digendong Minho berlatar padang rumput sambil tertawa-tawa bersama. Ia tidak mau diantar pulang sekarang.  
"Hei, begini. Hmm, dengarkan aku, Taemin," pria itu meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Taemin. "Aku tidak akan bilang ke orang tuamu, ini pengecualian dan hanya sekali saja. Kau harus janji padaku untuk tidak mengulangnya. Berbahaya sekali bagi anak seusiamu keluyuran di tempat hiburan malam begini. Bagaimana jika kau dijahati orang?"  
"Ta- tapi, _Ssaem_."  
"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, sayang."  
Taemin menutup mukanya yang kobong. Minho sudah mengeluarkan kartu As-nya. Pria itu tahu jika Taemin cemburu karena Minho ditugasi merazia tempat hiburan malam agar murid-murid yang nekat mengelayap bisa dikembalikan ke rumah masing-masing sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.  
"Ayo pulang, orang tuamu pasti khawatir," Minho mengupas tangan Taemin dari wajahnya. "Nanti biar kubilang kau ketinggalan bis terakhir karena keasyikan belajar di sekolah, oke?"  
"Tapi orang tuaku sedang pergi berlibur," cicit Taemin. "Dan kakakku, anu . . ."  
"Baiklah," Minho menyelipkan jarinya diantara celah jemari Taemin. "Kutemani malam ini."

  
22.08  
10.07.18


End file.
